


Bucky's Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Bucky's soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Boy

Its been 2 weeks since Shield thawed him out. He had woken up 70 years in the future. He had lost everything. His friends, family and especially his soulmate.

So Steve was in the gym, taking his frustrations on a punching bag. 

He thought about his soulmate. 

Sam Wilson.

Steve felt bad. He had left his soulmate lonely for so long. 

His soulmate had to be lonely. 

Steve suddenly stopped.

He looked up and saw a man standing a few feet away from him stretching. 

The man was handsome. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a chiseled face.

Steve kept looking at the man.

Hewas quite magnetic. 

Suddenly feeling eyes on him, the man looked up.

He smiled a little and waved. 

Steve waved back. 

"I don't think we have met." said the man.

Steve shook his head. "No we haven't." said Steve.

"Agent Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye." said the man, sticking his hand out.

Steve froze.

This man was Bucky's soulmate. 

He had heard some people talking about this man.

He was on of the best in Shield. 

"You are Bucky's soulmate." Steve blurted out.

Clint's expression turned full of pain.

Steve suddenly realized what he had said.

He had met his best friend's soulmate and his best friend was dead.

"Sorry." said Steve.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It must be surprising. I get that." said Clint with a smile.

Steve liked this man.

He knew Bucky would have loved him.

So Steve bonded with Clint.

He got to know Bucky's soulmate.

They bonded and became friends. 

 

When Fury told him a month later that Loki had taken Clint along with the Tesseract, Steve had an additional incentive to fight Loki.

He would save Clint.

He wouldn't lose the last part of Bucky he has.


End file.
